


Will You Be Mine Tonight

by KillerQueen66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen66/pseuds/KillerQueen66
Summary: Hermione attends the annual Ministry Christmas Ball and ends up dancing someone she wasn't expecting, but it leads the best ball Hermione's ever been to.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 175





	Will You Be Mine Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE A THING!!!!! I haven't been able to writte anything in forever, but I've finished something and I'm so happy about it. I really hope you'll enjoy it.

Today was the big Ministry Christmas ball and Hermione was in her apartment getting ready with Luna and Ginny.

Ginny looked stunning in a long, deep purple gown, Luna was wearing a knee-length, taffy-pink dress, and Hermione was wearing a pine-green gown. It looked modest from the front with its high neckline, but it had next to no back except for the strings crisscrossing from side to side. Hermione had fallen in love with it the moment she had seen it in the shop and had bought it without a moment’s hesitation.

“Ginny?” Hermione called towards the bathroom were Ginny was putting the finishing touches to her makeup.

Ginny poked her head out to look at Hermione, “hmm?”

“Would you help me with my hair, I can't get it to cooperate with me?”

“Two seconds and I’ll be with you,” she said before retreating into the bathroom again.

While waiting for Ginny, Hermione moved over to stand in front of her mirror and began to fiddle with her hair, trying to decide what to do with it. She looked over her shoulder when she noticed movement to see both Ginny and Luna leave the bathroom.

“You both look absolutely stunning,” Hermione said, a smile on her lips.

Ginny scoffed and gestured at Hermione, “like you're one to talk. You look amazing.”

Hermione laughed before twirling and ending it with a mock bow, “thank you.”

Ginny just laughed at her before moving over to stand behind her and looking at Hermione in the mirror. “Know what you want done?”

When Hermione shook her head, Ginny beamed and pushed her down into a chair, “fantastic, you look even more stunning when I'm done with you.”

Luna came over to stand beside Hermione and took one of her hands in her own, “may I?” she asked quietly. Hermione just hummed her assent and let Luna do her thing. When she was done, Hermione had painted nails in the exact same colour as her dress with red accents matching her shoes.

Hermione looked in wonder at her nails before beaming up at Luna, “thank you! They're beautiful.”

Luna just smiled and went to sit down on the bed to put her shoes on.

“All done!” Ginny proclaimed a few minutes later and moved away so Hermione could get the full look. Her hair was done up in an artful half-do that allowed her curls to be themselves.

“Oh, it’s lovely, Ginny, thank you!”

* * *

Rolf and Harry were waiting for them when they arrived at the ball, both looking very handsome, Harry in a very dark red suit and Rolf in a black tux with a tie matching Luna’s dress.

They both bowed a little too deep to be taken seriously and they were sporting matching smirks when they stood upright again. “Ladies.”

Luna and Ginny both curtsied while Hermione shook her head at their antics.

Rolf held out an arm for Luna while Harry did the same to Ginny.

“Shall we?” Harry asked and when all nodded led the way into the ball.

It looked like a winter wonderland inside. There were Christmas trees with beautiful silver and blue baubles and sculptures made of ice all the way along the wall. In the middle of the room dominated a dance floor that looked like an ice rink with tables spread around the room. Fake snow was slowly falling from the ceiling and disappeared about two feet above the guest’s heads. Mistletoes were decorating the ceiling at random.

People were already mingling, and Luna and Rolf left quickly to say hello. Harry looked at Hermione, but she stopped him before he said anything. “Go, enjoy. I don’t mind. Truly,” she added when she saw the scepsis on both Harry and Ginny’s faces.

“Find us when you get bored.”

“I doubt I will be.” She pointed to something behind their head when they looked confused, “looks like the mistletoe has been enchanted,” she said with a laugh. Behind Harry and Ginny, two people, who clearly didn’t know each other, were trapped under a mistletoe. “It’s a good thing there aren’t that many of them.”

Harry and Ginny both agreed with a laugh before they left Hermione, every now and then throwing looks to the ceiling to make sure they wouldn’t be trapped with someone else.

The mistletoes quickly became a source of entertainment and some couples seemed to make it a goal to be caught under one as often as possible for an excuse to snog their partner breathless.

Hermione retreated to the drinks table, making sure not to be caught under a mistletoe. From there she had a perfect view of the ball. She had stood there for about 15 minutes when someone approached her.

“Granger.”

Hermione turned and nodded her head, a small smile on her lips, “Malfoy.”

“Care to dance?” he asked, holding out a hand towards her. She took the proffered hand with a smile.

While making their way to the dance floor, they passed Ginny and Harry who had, once again, been caught under a mistletoe. They continued past, sharing a laugh.

“At least someone’s enjoying the mistletoes,” Hermione remarked. Draco nodded and then twirled Hermione out and the back into his arms, a cheeky smile gracing his features. Hermione simply laughed at him.

“Have you been caught under it?” Draco asked when they were back in a proper waltz.

“No. Have you?” Draco shook his head but seemed to have lost focus, staring at something behind Hermione. Hermione turned to look as well and found Ms Black looking at them from across the hall, an almost imperceptible smile on her lips.

“Your date?” Hermione asked.

“What makes you ask?” Draco asked when he had turned back to look at Hermione.

“Well, you're dancing with me. I'd assume, if you had a date, you be dancing with him instead.”

Draco’s flinch was almost imperceptible. Almost.

“How do you know?” Draco asked quietly.

Hermione would have pulled back a little if she didn’t think I would have made things worse. “I saw you a few weeks ago at a café. I didn’t know it was a secret. I didn’t mean to pry, I promise.”

Draco relaxed just the tiniest bit. “It’s not, technically. But the war only just ended, and we aren’t on the best terms with all of wizarding Britain, so we’re not shouting it from the rooftops either.”

“Is that why he isn’t here?” Hermione asked softly.

Draco shook his head, “he tried but he couldn’t be here. Work got in the way. So, I went with Mother instead. Thought she might like the company.”

Hermione smiled softly at him. “You’ve changed so much, you know, in the last almost three years. I'm glad we’re friends.”

Draco remained silent for a short moment, looking intently at Hermione before he smiled back. “Me too.”

They danced in silence for a few moments before Draco looked briefly to his left and then back to Hermione. “Will you do me a favour? Friend to friend?” There was a slightly mischievous look in his eyes that made Hermione slightly suspicious.

“What is it?”

“Will you dance with my mother?” he quickly continued when he saw the shock on Hermione's face. “She won't turn you down. She might play a little hard to get to make sure you mean it, but I think she'd really like it. She's always loved to dance at things like these and I've already danced with her four times. She won't want to dance with anymore. And you're a great dancer.” He looked at her for a moment before pulling out the big guns, “please?”

“Oh, you know I can't say no when you say please.”

Draco just looked pleased with himself, “so you'll do it?”

Hermione nodded, “yes, I’ll do it. And you should find your boyfriend and entertain him at work.”

Draco looked almost startled at the suggestion before a smile spread across his face and he nodded, “yes, I think I’ll do that. Thank you, Hermione. Have a great evening.”

“You too,” Hermione replied.

Draco was already walking away but turned to wink at her, “I definitely will.”

Hermione threw back her head and laughed. Draco looked very pleased and quickly left the ball.

Hermione shook her head, cast a quick look up at the ceiling and then made her way towards the drinks table. She picked up two glasses of punch and made her way towards where Ms Black was sitting.

“May I join you?” she asked quietly when she was standing beside Ms Black. She sat down when she received a nod. “Punch?”

Ms Black accepted the glass handed to her with a gracious nod. She took a sip and then looked a little confused.

“It’s non-alcoholic,” Hermione clarified.

“Oh. Why?” Ms Black asked, turning more towards Hermione.

“I don’t drink alcohol myself, and I find it a little weird to offer someone else alcohol when I don’t drink it. I can get you another glass if you prefer.”

Ms Black tilted her head the slightest bit to the side, a small smile passing over her features. “This is perfectly fine, thank you. Is there a reason you don’t drink? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Hermione shook her head, “none other than I don’t particularly like the taste of it, nor the effect.”

Narcissa hummed in reply, “that’s really all the reason you need, isn’t it?”

Hermione just nodded and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

“Enjoying the ball?” Ms Black asked after a moment of silence.

Hermione nodded, “much more than I anticipated.”

Ms Black gave the briefest of smiles at that. “I hope you don’t mind me prying, but I noticed you came alone. Any particular reason for that?”

Hermione sighed and then nodded. “I assume that you, along with most everybody else, expected me to arrive with Ronald?” she waited for Ms Black to nod before she continued, “it was also the plan, initially. Only he didn’t want to come as friends and I didn’t want to come as dates,” Hermione said, putting extra stress on the word “dates”.

Ms Black hummed in understanding. “Still hasn’t accepted that you swing for the other team?”

Hermione almost spit out her drink and looked to Ms Black in surprise, “Ms Black, how did you know?”

“Please call me Narcissa. And I've talked a bit to Draco, and he mentioned it. On accident. He didn’t mean to out you to me.”

Hermione smiled at that, “call me Hermione then. And I know he wouldn’t out me. Besides, I could just turn the tables on him and out him,” she said, smirking.

“How devious of you, Hermione,” Narcissa said, laughter in her voice. Hermione just shrugged in reply, before getting up and stepping in front of Narcissa. “Dance?”

“If you insist,” Narcissa replied.

“I do,” Hermione said, smiling down at Narcissa.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at Hermione before she accepted the hand extended to her and let Hermione lead her unto the dancefloor.

Hermione pulled the same trick on Narcissa that Draco had pulled when they reached the dancefloor and twirled Narcissa out before pulling her back in, flush against her own body.

Narcissa gave a startled laugh before she put her arms around Hermione's neck and let her lead her slowly across the floor.

“I assume Draco asked you to join me?” Narcissa asked after they'd danced in silence for a few minutes, simply having enjoyed the silence Hermione provided.

“He did. And I must say, it is one of the best ideas he's had in a while. I quite enjoy your company, Narcissa.”

“And I yours, Hermione.”

They kept dancing for the next handful of songs until Narcissa stopped, “would you mind if we took a break? My shoes weren’t made for dancing.”

Hermione nodded and took a step back and held an arm out for Narcissa to take and then slowly lead them towards the balcony where they could have some rest from the many sounds permeating the ball.

Narcissa let go of Hermione's arm and walked over to stand by the railing looking down over the gardens under them were a few couples were walking around, arm in arm.

Hermione walked over to stand beside Narcissa and for the first time really noticed what she was wearing. “You look stunning, Narcissa,” Hermione said quietly.

She was wearing a dark blue gown, the colour slowly fading and making it white at the bottom. She was wearing sparkling white shoes and a diamond choker with matching earrings.

Narcissa turned to look at Hermione, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, “thank you, darling. You look quite stunning yourself.”

Narcissa held out a hand to Hermione, who took and let Narcissa pull her closer. She laughed breathlessly when Narcissa slowly twirled her and then pulled her in, so they were standing chest to chest.

“Breathe, darling,” Narcissa whispered. It was only then that Hermione noticed she was holding her breath and she let it out slowly, leaning in towards Narcissa while she did. Hermione closed her eyes just before their lips touched. They both let out a small sigh and stepped closer to each other.

Hermione let one hand rest on the small of Narcissa's back while the other rested on her ribcage. Narcissa's hands rested respectively on Hermione's shoulder and the other in her hair, which she used to tilt Hermione's head back slightly.

They pulled back when they were both out of breath, resting their foreheads against the others.

Narcissa hummed quietly and tilted her head slightly to press a quick kiss to Hermione's lips before pulling back to look at Hermione.

Hermione's smile was small but incredibly bright and Narcissa couldn’t help but reciprocate it.

“Let me take you on a date?” Hermione asked quietly.

Narcissa looked stunned at the request but quickly nodded her head, “please do.”

Hermione’s smile brightened and pulled Narcissa closer to kiss her again. She was still smiling when Narcissa pulled back and she couldn’t help but laugh in glee.

Narcissa smiled at her but grimaced when she took a small step to the side.

Hermione's face quickly changed to a worried frown, “what’s wrong?” She held out a hand to grab Narcissa as she swayed.

“These ridiculous shoes. They just pinched again.” Narcissa sighed as she bent down and within moments she was standing upright again, her shoes held in her hand.

Hermione smiled crookedly at their sudden height difference and Narcissa pointed a finger at her, a stern look on her face, belied by the glint in her eyes, “not a word, miss Granger. Not a word.”

“Yes ma'am,” Hermione replied, a cheeky glint in her eyes.

Narcissa squinted at her before she turned around and began walking back towards the ball, Hermione right behind her.

“Can I walk you home?” Hermione asked quietly when she was walking beside Narcissa again.

Narcissa's face softened, “that would be lovely.”

They continued side by side towards the exit, their hands occasionally brushing. They had almost reached the doors when they suddenly couldn’t move further. Narcissa looked around in confusion while Hermione instantly looked up. She had forgotten to pay attention to where they were walking, and now they were caught under a mistletoe,

The people around them started shifting around awkwardly, no one was really sure how either of them would take the sudden confinement.

Narcissa, however, was smirking at the opportunity that had arisen. She quickly grabbed Hermione around the waist and in a swift movement had her bowing backwards, Narcissa holding her weight in one arm. “Look who’s the tallest now, darling.”

Hermione laughed at the proud look on Narcissa's face before reaching up with a hand and pulling her face down to her own. Their kiss was anything but chaste and when they rightened themselves again, it was to see the surprised faces of the people around them.

Hermione caught Ginny’s eye and shrugged at the startled expression on her face. Ginny, in return, just started laughing, breaking the tense silence that had surrounded them.

Narcissa grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her towards the exit, not sparing a glance towards the people surrounding them. Her smirk was still very prominent, and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh quietly at it, tugging on Narcissa's hand so they were walking side by side again.

Just before they reached the doors leading to the outside, Hermione pulled them to a stop and swooped down and scooped Narcissa up. Narcissa gave a slight squeak in surprise and wrapped her hands around Hermione's neck.

“Where to?” Hermione asked quietly.

“Black Cottage,” Narcissa replied, and an instant later they were standing on the doorsteps of a quaint cottage overlooking a forest and a lake.

Hermione set Narcissa down and looked around in wonder. “It’s beautiful here.”

“It is, isn’t it? I’ll give you a tour when there’s more light.”

Hermione smiled and turned back towards Narcissa, slowly backing her up so she was pressed up against the door, Hermione's hands framing her face. “I had a truly wonderful time tonight.”

“Me too, darling.” Narcissa leaned up so she was standing on her toes and pressed a sweet kiss to Hermione's lips. A kiss that quickly went from sweet to intense, Hermione pressing fully against Narcissa, while Narcissa buried her hand sin Hermione's hair.

They pulled back when they needed air and then just stood, breathing heavily, and looking at each other.

“I’ll pick you up on Friday at six?” Hermione finally said.

“Sounds perfect,” was Narcissa's quiet reply. “I look forward to it.”

Hermione smiled and pulled back so Narcissa could pick up her shoes where she had dropped them and then enter the cottage. She turned to look at Hermione before she closed the door, “Friday at six.”

Hermione nodded, “Friday at six. I’ll send an owl, so you know what to wear.”

Narcissa blew her a kiss before closing the door. Hermione stood starring at the door for a moment before apparating home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please leave a comment and let me know what you think about it.
> 
> Merry Christmas.


End file.
